Eclipse de Luna
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Luna tiene el poder de ver lo que otros no y Draco vio en ella... lo que otros no.


**_Eclipse de Luna_**

**_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, J.K. Rowling es la única propietaria de todo esto._**

* * *

><p>Draco se tapó los oídos. Aquellos gritos podían traspasar las paredes con las misma facilidad que lo hacía un fantasma. Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada e hizo un hechizo silenciador, pero no surtió efecto porque esos gritos no estaban sucediendo en ese momento. Esos gritos, esos aullidos de dolor estaban en su mente, torturándolo de la misma forma que Bellatrix Lestrange, su tía, lo había hecho con Luna Lovegood.<br>Estaba cansado de tanta maldad. ¿Realmente él detestaba a esos sangre-sucia, como querían hacerle ver? Miraba a su padre y solo era un despojo de lo que alguna vez fue: un hombre con ideales y respetado en el mundo mágico, ahora era un simple vasallo, pisoteado y ninguneado, por un mestizo que quería matar y acabar a los que eran como él ¡Vaya paradoja!. Su madre casi no hablaba y, aunque ella no lo supiera, Draco la había visto llorar muchas veces, mientras la trastornada de su hermana, reía y se alegraba con cada nueva muerte y tortura. ¡Demonios! Él solo quería ser un adolescente común y corriente, como cualquiera en el mundo, enamorarse, arriesgarse, hacer absolutamente nada; pero no estar en medio de una guerra que venía desde tiempos en los que él ni siquiera había nacido y con una Marca en el brazo, que él jamás quiso.

Salió de su cama con un destino fijo. Temeroso, caminó hasta el sótano de su casa. Pettigrew, que se suponía que debía estar montando guardia, dormía y roncaba en la puerta ajeno a todo. Draco entró, y con la varita encendida iluminó todo el lugar. Ollivander y Griphook, también dormían pero sobre el helado piso de aquel lugar. Pero ella no, la vio a lo lejos, acurrucada contra la pared.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si, gracias —respondió la chica sonriendo.

—Lovegood, lo siento. Yo.. yo ya no estoy de acuerdo con esto, es algo que escapa a todo lo que alguna vez imaginé de los ideales de sangre. Es increíble como pueden llegar a tanto. Siento que mi t… que Bellatrix te haya torturado.

—Tú no has sido, Draco. No debes disculparte.

—Si, si debo, Lovegood. Porque desde el año pasado vivo en medio de una pesadilla. Mi familia solo habla de muertes, de asesinar como moscas a gente con ideales diferentes. Yo lo era, si reconozco que he pensado igual, pero solo era eso: pensar. Era un idiota inmaduro, pensaba que los sangre-sucia ocupaban un lugar que no debían, pero no así. No matándolos. ¿Sabes? He escuchado cosas de las que nadie tiene idea. Mis propios tíos hablaban de como mataron una familia con niños incluídos, para "evitar" que la _suciedad_ de reproduzca más adelante. Lo siento Lovegood, no debería decirte todo esto. Tú y yo no somos más que… Más que ex-compañeros de Hogwarts, que jamás se saludaron si quiera. Pero necesitaba, aunque no sé para qué, decirte que no soy como ellos.

—Ya lo sabía.

—¡Demonios, Lovegood! Es imposible que seas tan buena ¿Nunca has estado enfadada?

—Solo cuando los torposoplos entran en mi cerebro, pero logro espantarlos rápidamente. ¿Has visto un thestral, Draco?

—No, creo que ese chiflado de Hagrid los inventó.

—Los thestrals existe, Draco. La mayoría de la gente les teme, pero son de las criaturas más gentiles y amables que conozco. Tú eres como un thestral.

Draco no sabía si reirse ó tomar aquello como un insulto. No hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, porque Luna siguió hablando.

—En Hogwarts te temen porque eres un Malfoy, un mortífago, que creen que tortura gente solo por el placer de hacerlo pero si tan solo se tomaran el tiempo de conocerte, sabrían que no eres nada de eso.

—¿Tú crees eso de mí?

—Yo creo en cosas que nadie cree, Draco.

La besó. Sí, tenía que hacerlo. Besó sus labios con una mezcla de desesperación, por todo lo que él cargaba sobre sus hombros, y de ternura porque esa chica despertaba un lado sensible que él desconocía en su persona. Sintió sus labios, su lengua, provocándole que su corazón latiera rápidamente, no era amor, no era deseo ni lujuría, solo era una necesidad insoportable de besarla, tal vez, en forma de agradecerle por ser la única que no lo creía una basura.  
>La luna se asocia con la noche, y la noche con la oscuridad. Pero ella no tenía nada de oscuridad, ella era luz, día… Luna era sol, y cuando ambos se cruzan forman un eclipse, una de las cosas más maravillosas del universo. Y en ese momento, en ese sótano, en medio de la guerra, Luna Lovegood era la luz que él necesitaba para soportar lo que vendría más adelante.<p> 


End file.
